The Honeymoon Date transcript
Prologue: The Theme Tune Intro Chuckie and Angelica's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Chuckie, take Angelica to be your lawful wedded wife?" 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Angelica, take Chuckie to be your lawful wedded husband?" 32 Year Old Angelica: "I do, yes, I certainly do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chuckie and Angelica Finster." Chuckie and Angelica are now married to 1 another. Phil and Susie's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Phil, take Susie to be your lawful wedded wife?" 39 Year Old Phil: "Yes, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Susie, take Phil to be your lawful wedded husband?" 37 Year Old Susie: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phil and Susie DeVille." Phil and Susie are now married to 1 another. Toby and Lil's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Toby, take Lil to be your lawful wedded wife?" 35 Year Old Toby: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Lil, take Toby to be your lawful wedded husband?" 36 Year Old Lil: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Toby and Lil Johnson." Toby and Lil are married to 1 another. Tommy and Kimi's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Tommy, take Kimi to be your lawful wedded wife?" 33 Year Old Tommy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Kimi, take Tommy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kimi: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "Then from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tommy and Kimi Pickles." Tommy and Kimi are now married to 1 another. Episode Title Card: The Honeymoon Date Men's Choir: Ta-da! The episode title card disappears. Scene 1: Tommy and Kimi's honeymoon dates/Yucaipa Movie Theater 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi are watching a super thrilling movie and enjoying themselves. 33 Year Old Tommy: "So, Kimi, what's next to do around here?" 31 Year Old Kimi: "I think I got an idea." 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi are doing more honeymoon dates including riding the Tunnel of Love at a theme park and going nature walking. Scene 2: Back home at the Pickles family's house 16 Year Old Dil: "I wonder when Tommy and Kimi are coming back from their honeymoon date." Stu: "Well, Dil, they'll be here shortly." Buzzing Didi: "I'll get it." Didi walks right over and opens the door for 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi to come inside. Didi: "Tommy, Kimi, good to see you back home again." 33 Year Old Tommy: "We know that, Mom and Dad, it's super thrilling." An envelope lands right by 33 Year Old Tommy's feet. 33 Year Old Tommy: "Hey, what's this? an invitation? come on, Kimi, let's read the invitation." 31 Year Old Kimi: "It says, Our dear beautiful Kimi, you're coordially invited to a dinner party to celebrate yours and Tommy's marriage, be there at 6:07 PM, love and respect, your dear old parents and grandparents." 16 Year Old Dil: "Wow, a dinner party? can I come along?" 33 Year Old Tommy: "Why sure, Dil, of course you can come along with all of us." Later, the Pickles family members are now driving around on their way to the Finster family's house. The Finster family's house 33 Year Old Tommy, 31 Year Old Kimi, 16 Year Old Dil, Didi, Stu, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka walk right up to the Finster family's door step. Stu rings the door bell and 38 Year Old Chuckie and 32 Year Old Angelica answer the door to let them inside. 32 Year Old Angelica: "Tommy, Kimi, Dil, Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, everybody, you're all here." 38 Year Old Chuckie: "It's good to see all of you guys." They all walk around on their way to the dinner table and they later enjoy their dinner meals. Chas: "So, Kimi, tell all of us about your new house." 31 Year Old Kimi: "Well, Mom and Dad, Tommy and I live in this house that he grew up in." 33 Year Old Tommy: "That's exactly right, with our new swimming pool, a vegetable garden and a sand box." Kira: "Well, I suppose it'll be a super fun place for them to race their future kids." 33 Year Old Tommy nearly has a faint attack. 33 Year Old Tommy: "It's kind of early to be thinking about that right now." Grandma Lulu: "Lou? do you suppose any future great grandkids will be-" Grandpa Lou: "Little boy and girl kids, I know that." Later right after the dinner party, 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi are now asleep in their couples' bed. The very next morning, 33 Year Old Tommy, 31 Year Old Kimi, Didi, Stu and Dil are now getting ready to take a nice long walk around Yucaipa Park and they head right out the door on their way to the entire park. Yucaipa Park 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Tommy, Kimi, guys, Angelica and I have a super big surprise for both of you." 32 Year Old Angelica: "George, Katie, come right this way, please." 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Everybody, meet our son, George." All 5 Pickles family members: "Wow." 32 Year Old Angelica: "And our daughter, Katie." All 5 Pickles family members: "Whoa." 33 Year Old Tommy: "Look, Kimi, we have ourselves a little twin nephew and niece right now." 31 Year Old Kimi: "I know, Tommy, my brother and sister in law must be real proud of themselves." 33 Year Old Tommy: "At least we're together as always." 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Some things never change around here." 32 Year Old Angelica: "We'll always have 1 another." Category:Rugrats the Future season 1 episode transcripts